Eye Daggers
by IamDragonFury
Summary: Sealand does not know why TRNC keeps constantly staring at him, but he doesn't like it. TRNSea.


Eye Daggers

There's not enough works of these two and that's just disappointing.

* * *

It was just another with the world's nations coming together for another meeting, and while they were having their meeting, the world's micronations sat in the next room over, trying to pass the time until the other countries finished talking.

Wy sat quietly, sketching in the drawing pad she had brought with her, while Sealand, Ladonia, and Molossia played a game of "Would You Rather".

"A'ight," Sealand asked, "would you rather stick your hand in an activated waffle iron or chew broken glass?"

The other two micronations thought about it.

"I think I'd go with the waffle iron," Molossia said, "I'd sacrifice my hand skin over my sense of taste any day."

"Same here." Ladonia agreed.

"Okay," Molossia asked, "would you rather jump over a waterfall with sharp rocks at the bottom or spend a day living with France?"

Without missing a beat, Sealand said, "I will dive headfirst over that waterfall before I spend even half an hour with France."

Ladonia shrugged in agreement.

While Ladonia thought about his "Would You Rather", Sealand looked to the end of the table they were all sitting at and noticed TRNC, who was just sitting there, staring at him. It was not a bored stare or a disgusted stare that he usually cast toward the young Brit, it was a fixated, intent stare.

"_Why is he staring at me, with those dagger eyes?_" Sealand thought, "_Like I did something wrong._"

This was how it had been the last few times the micronations had gotten together, the young, Turkish micronation would just be sitting at the far end of the table, just staring back at the British micronation. His ember eyes burning their way into Sealand's mind, like they were piercing his soul, needless to say...he didn't like it, it was disturbing and it made him feel...strange.

Unsure of how to react, Sealand just cast the same stare right back at TRNC and now it was like they were throwing "Eye Daggers" back and forth at each other.

"Sealand?" Ladonia called, breaking the young Briton's concentration.

"Huh?" Sealand responded quickly.

"Would you rather have battery acid poured down your back or jump into a pool of razor blades?" Molossia questioned.

There was a moment of awkward silence between the three of them.

"We need to start thinking of less gruesome "Would You Rathers"." Ladonia stated.

They started thinking, but Sealand was once again distracted by TRNC's fixed gaze, from that point on, the two held firm eye contact until it was time to go.

On their way out, Sealand decided to confront TRNC.

"Hey you," Sealand questioned warily, "why were you staring at me all that time, in fact, why have you been staring at me so much lately?"

The Mediterranean youngster looked at him, rolled his eyes, then kept on going.

"Well," Sealand mumbled, "screw you, then."

The British micronation then though to himself, "_He's probably trying to mess with my head and destroy me from the inside out; nice try T, but I'm not about to let you screw with my brain!_"

* * *

Sealand was over at Britain's house, where he had been visiting, rummaging through various rooms of the house.

Britain, who could hear Sealand going through his stuff, finally decided to investigate.

"Sealand," the older Brit called, "what are you doing?"

Sealand innocently looked out from the room he was ransacking.

"Lookin' for something I can use as a weapon." he stated.

Britain looked at him strangely.

"Why do you need a weapon?" Britain asked curiously.

"Because, I think TRNC is plotting my downfall and I need to be prepared!" Sealand affirmed, "May I borrow your old pirate sword?"

"No you most certainly may _not_!" the older one replied firmly.

"How about a butcher knife?" the younger one asked.

"No!" Britain said again.

Sealand pouted for a moment.

"Can I have a popsicle?" he asked randomly.

"Yes." Britain answered.

As Sealand left the room, Britain called after him, "And no, you cannot carve the stick into a shank when you're done!"

"Ahh, come oooon!" the young one responded from the kitchen.

* * *

That night, Sealand was lying awake in the bed he slept in when he stayed at Britain's house.

"Hmm," he said to himself, "maybe I'm thinking about this too much, I mean, it's not uncommon for rivals to stare each other down once in a while."

He turned onto his side and yawned, "I should just stop worrying about it."

Sealand then closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Soon, he started dreaming; once again, he dreamt about his sea fort growing into a large country, larger than any other country. Sealand envisioned himself running around on his growing "country" without a care in the world.

**~Dream~**

"Someday it will happen," Sealand said hopefully, "someday it will!"

However, he stopped when a familiar sight, TRNC appeared before him, eyes opened as wide as they could be.

"Nahhhh!" Sealand uttered, "Not you again!"

The Mediterranean micronation said nothing, he just smirked and walked forward.

"What!?" Sealand cried, "What do you want from me!? Why do you torment me!?"

"Because," TRNC stated in a distorted voice, "I can."

TRNC then start snickering as powerful lightning bolts shot out of his eyes and straight into Sealand's eyes, making the young Brit scream in horror.

**~End of Dream~**

Sealand woke with a jolt, he sat up quickly, his eyes stinging and watering.

"No fair," he whimpered, "it's one thing to ruin my good times in the day, but now he's gotta ruin my _dreams_?"

He rubbed his tingly eyes vigorously, then curled up against his pillow again.

"Maybe I should invest in some sunglasses." Sealand sighed.

* * *

Sealand was walking down the pathway that led to this shoreline, which was where he had placed his sea fort for the time being.

"Ugh, I may as well get used to it," he sighed, "having enemies is just one of the "highlights" of being a nation."

He sighed with relief as he finally saw his fort from a distance as he got closer to it.

"I'll just go home, maybe bathe, and then call Latvia to vent," Sealand told himself, "because that sounds pretty good right now."

He made it to the shoreline, when he saw something out of the corner of his eyes; Sealand looked to the left and, to his utter disbelief, saw none other than TRNC standing there, of course, looking at him fixedly.

Sealand felt like he was going to explode from insanity and just started yelling.

"GAAHHHH! God, why, dammit, why!?" he yelled in tears, closing his eyes tightly to avoid looking into the Turkish boy's eyes again, "What is your problem!?"

TRNC did not say anything, he just slowly began to walk toward the spazzing British boy, which Sealand did not notice as he still had his eyes closed tightly.

"If you're trying to drive me insane, it's working!" Sealand cried, "God, I hate you, I hate you, I hate-"

He was interrupted when he felt TRNC put his hands on his shoulders and heard him say, "Shh!"

"Huh?" Sealand responded nervously, opening his eyes, "What are you-"

TRNC then leaned forward and pressed his lips against Sealand's, much to Sealand's shock. Sealand figured that he should have been resisting or something, but really, he was not sure how to react. What was the proper reaction? TRNC was kissing him, his worst enemy had his lips pressed against his own, how was he supposed to react?

Finally, TRNC pulled away and looked at him again.

"W-Why did you-" Sealand tried to ask as his little face turned red.

"You talk too much." TRNC stated with a faint tinge of red on his own, tan face.

He then turned and started to walk away as if nothing happened.

Sealand watched him leave, he wanted an explanation, but he was left so confused that all he could do was stand there, his mind overflowing with thoughts and confusing emotions.

Moments later, he was at home on his fort, talking to Latvia over the phone.

"In the end," he told his older friend, "that's not how I envisioned my first kiss."

"That is something," Latvia replied, "I can't imagine how weird that must have been, getting it from your worst enemy."

"Yeah, it was really weird," Sealand said, "I mean, I didn't know what to do or even say, I don't know if it's a mind game or what, but I am confused and I have questions, which I will get answered...eventually."

Latvia nodded in response.

"You know what the weirdest part about the whole thing is?" Sealand voiced.

"What's that?" Latvia wondered.

"I hate the guy," Sealand said, "but, honestly, I kinda liked it...weird."

* * *

I don't know how it happened, but, I was looking up info, as well as some fanworks, on the micronations of Hetalia and somehow, TRNSea is now my MicrOTP. Strange how things work out like that.


End file.
